warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawnpelt
Dawnpelt is a cream-furred she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :Dawnkit, along with her brothers, Flamekit and Tigerkit, are mentioned by Blackstar at a Gathering as Tawnypelt's three kits. Many of the senior warriors are agitated at the mention, and they let out a gasp of surprise to Tigerkit's name, most likely because of the brutal leader Tigerstar who was Tawnypelt's father. Outcast :She appears with her brothers, Tigerkit and Flamekit in the ShadowClan nursery, when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan arrive, asking Tawnypelt to go to the mountains. Dawnkit leads a play attack on Lionpaw, which he mistakes for an actual attack, until he realizes that they were only playing. Tawnypelt refers to her as 'the one asking for a cuff around the ear'. When their mother tells them she will be leaving, they somber up and beg her not to go, or to at least take them with her. Tawnypelt tells Snowbird, another ShadowClan queen, to watch them very carefully and flicks Dawnkit over the ear on her way out. Tawnypelt comments to Squirrelflight on the journey that Dawnkit looks to be the best fighter out of her kits, and also doesn't listen to what any cat tells her to do. Squirrelflight counsels Tawnypelt that Dawnkit will learn to listen, because all kits do. Eclipse :Dawnkit is seen in ShadowClan when Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw get taken to the camp. She seems to be more interested in Hollypaw than the other two kits. Long Shadows :Dawnkit is now an apprentice. :She, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw are taken to ThunderClan with Tawnypelt after ShadowClan stops believing in StarClan because Tawnypelt didn't want her kits to be raised in a Clan that didn't believe in StarClan. She is reluctant to be a part of ThunderClan, but accepts it. She expresses the ideas Sol has been teaching ShadowClan when she and her siblings take the best prey for themselves and leave the other pieces lying on the muddy ground. Her reluctancy is shown by making comments like, "I wish we were back sleeping on nice soft pine needles!" Her temporary mentor is Spiderleg. She, like her siblings, does not understand ThunderClan fighting and hunting techniques and constantly asks questions that other cats find ignorant. :Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw help Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf send a fake sign to Blackstar and Littlecloud. She is reluctant, but the others tell her, "Don't you miss the old ShadowClan?" After the "fake" sign, which became real when both Raggedstar and Runningnose from StarClan showed up, is finished, Blackstar drives Sol out from ShadowClan, and she, her brothers, and mother return to ShadowClan. Sunrise :Upon returning to ShadowClan, Dawnpaw receives Ivytail for her mentor. She does not appear in ''Sunrise, but is seen in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' :Dawnpaw is now a warrior called Dawnpelt. Her brothers' new full names are Flametail and Tigerheart. :She is seen at the Gathering, volunteering to go see what has blocked the water from the lake. Dawnpelt is later seen congratulating her brother, Tigerheart, when he returns from unblocking the water. She mentioned that she had just been down to the lake, and saw that it was refilling. At the end of the book it is thought by Lionblaze and Jayfeather that her brother, Tigerheart, is to be a chosen cat from the Dark Forest to fight in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. ''Fading Echoes :Dawnpelt is in the battle against ThunderClan. When she is battling Dovepaw, Lionblaze comes to help Dovepaw, and the two ThunderClan cats defeat her. Night Whispers : Trivia *She was first described as a gray she-cat, but this is later changed to her current cream color.Revealed in ''Outcast, page 128 *She has SkyClan blood, because her great-grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Quotes Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt: Brothers: :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Tigerheart: Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 225 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Aunts: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Status Unknown Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Outcast characters